


Dipper Pines is Protected

by CandyPubMedia



Series: BillDip Week May 2016 [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Billdip Week, Bullying, Guardian Demons AU, M/M, alternate universe- Guardian Demons, billdip week may 2016, go bill, triangle bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyPubMedia/pseuds/CandyPubMedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>May 2016 BillDip Week: Guardian Demons AU<br/>Bill honestly needs more credit for what he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dipper Pines is Protected

“Oh, the little nerd thinks he can just bump into me without consequences? Well think again!”

With a punch to the face everything went dark.

 

“...per! ...ipper! … Dipper!” 

Opening his eyes, Dipper was just able to make out Mabel above him, looking worried.

“Dipper! Thank goodness you’re okay,” Mabel gave him a tight hug, and he returned it weakly, “What happened?”

Dipper let out a snort, “Apparently if you bump into a jock, they punch your lights out…”

Reaching his hand up, Dipper could feel the puffy skin around his eye; he hissed as he accidentally pressed to hard and caused the black eye to throb.

“Bro, this is what, the fourth time this week? First, you just get shoved, then you end up clichely shoved into a locked, then you get pushed down a flight of stairs, and now the knock you out and leave you stranded in the hallway! What’s next? They drop you off a building?”

“Careful, Mabel,” Dipper says smiling, “You may give one of those meatheads an idea.”

Mabel scoffs and gently helps Dipper up, “Pssh! You’re starting to sound like Bill.”

“Oh god… Next thing you you know I’ll obsessively start playing with a paddle ball and drawing turkey’s on people’s hands whenever they go to sleep.”

“What?” Mabel asked, confused.

“Nothing!”

“Whatever, you weirdo,” Mabel picked Dipper’s hat off the ground, “All that’s beside the point. This needs to stop, Dipper!”

“Mabel,” Dipper started, “As long as there are nerds like me and jocks like them, it’ll never stop.”

Mabel sighed and looked down, “You could always tell a teacher.”

“What would they do, Mabel? They’d make things worse!”

“Well you have to do something!” Mabel shouted.

Dipper shook his head and snatched his hat from Mabel’s hands, securing it on his head, “Just mind your own business Mabel.”

As Dipper walked off, Mabel stood there shocked before saying just above a whisper, “But it _is_ my business.”

 

Bill Cipher is a simple entity who enjoys simple things. Paddle ball is one of those things.

“Paddle, paddle, paddle, paddle- Oh, welcome back, Pine Tree!- paddle, paddle, paddle, paddle-”

“Hey, Bill. You’re in your triangle form today?” Dipper asked.

“Yup! It’s a Lazy Sunday!” Bill said, not looking at Dipper.

“It’s Wednesday…”

“Details, details! Time is something you humans made up. Us demon don’t really comprehend it.”

“To think you once tried to kill me. Now look at you! You’re really just a primadonna.”

Bill stopped paddling, “I am a being of pure energy! How dare yo- what happened to you face meat?”

Bill pointed to Dipper’s black eye that was nearly sealing his eye shut.

“Nothing, Bill,” Dipper responded, going from joking to being stand-offish very quick.

“Dipper, I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re lying. Now tell what happened before I destroy your Mindscape to get to the memory!” Bill threatened, turning red.

Ignoring Bill, Dipper crawled in his bed with his back to the demon.

“Fine! Be like that!”

Despite Bill not being there like usual, Dipper noticed his dreams were comforting, as though wrapped in a fluffy blanket.

 

“Well, well, well. Hello there, nerd! My friends decided they wanted to treat you some respect to make sure you don’t bump into any of them.”

Dipper turned around to see the same jock from yesterday with about four of his friends. At that moment, the brunet couldn’t help but curse the fact his locker was in a corner.

“Come on guys! Can’t we work this out?”

The main guy just smirked and said, “Grab him.”

Two of his friends went and grabbed Dipper by the arms, spreading them out. As Dipper started readying himself for the for blow, he fell into a sort of sleep like state. Almost as if he was pressed to the back of his mind. 

Instead, a much more hostile being took his place.

 _“Well, well, well. What to we have here? Five pathetic meatbags trying to threaten my meat bag, who I’ll have you know is much more valuable at this age than any of you will ever be. So which of you wounded the flesh around the Star Child’s eye yesterday? And why is it always the eye..?”_

(That last part was murmured to himself.)

The four new jocks pointed to the main guy as they shook with fear at the sudden change in the boy before them.

The main jock was not convinced.

“Ha! What, you think heightening your voice and putting on a creepy face will make you seem tough, nerd?!”

Dipper’s body tilted the head in confusion, _”Nerd. His name is Dipper.”_

“I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with you,” the main jock started, “but you have another thing coming if you think I’ll just stop.”

With that a punch was swung toward his face. However, Dipper’s body moved to catch the fist. As it was stopper clean in it’s track, there was a loud crack heard and the main jock fell to his knees, clutching his wrist a crying out in pain.

As Dipper’s body put it’s hand on it’s hip, it smirked quietly before looking at the other boys, _”You meatbags want any of this?”_

They all shook their heads.

 _”Aw… What a shame! Well, whatever! Now listen up!”_

A blaze of fire surrounded all six of them.

_”I want all of you to spread the word that anyone who messes with Dipper Pines is messing with Bill Cipher! Any pain given to him will be returned ten-fold. If he comes home one more time with a displaced hair that he doesn’t want to explain, I will hunt down the person who caused it. Let everyone know that Dipper Pines is protected. Understood?”_

They all nodded their heads, shaking with fear.

_”Good! Now if you’ll excuse me.”_

The fire parted as the body of Dipper Pines walked aways. It was referred to simply as the body because whatever happened made it so that wasn’t Dipper anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally posting this by the skin of my teeth. Also pretty dark compared to the other stuff...


End file.
